Aura Hearts
by auraRilou
Summary: Light, Darkness, Aura, Nothingness... This is the story of the fates of four (eventual) Keybearers as they lose their home world to Darkness. But will the Light bring them back together, or will the Darkness drive them apart?
1. Prologus

**Well, well... Now that things are starting to be sorted out, I am here to give you yet another story, this time based on a Kingdom Hearts/Pokémon Crossover. But I'll keep this AN brief, and welcome you to Aura Hearts.**

* * *

 **Darkness**. It is said that the World we live in today was born from the darkness through the lights of children many ages ago. The Great Keyblade War threatened to destroy the World when it raged, but the lights of some of the Wielders of that time preserved the World, although causing the Lanes Between to become inhospitable to the light and a haven for the Darkness.

 **Light**. Before the World was born, it is said that it was once one place, filled only with Light. Although eventually people craved the Light so much that Darkness was born, and eventually lead to the destruction of the old World.

 **Aura**. A constant force existing from before the old World was born, making up one's own lifeforce. It has many names, but the most-used one in the World is Aura, after the name of the legendary Keyblade created by it, and wielded by one of the few who ended the Great Keyblade War by sacrificing himself and his Keyblade to destroy the fabled χblade, the Key to the remains of the old World: Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds.

 **Nothingness**. Few know of the origins of nothingness, and fewer still can use it. But it is commonly agreed that in the Beginning... There was Nothingness.

Four forces which guide the World we live in today: three opposing each other and one neutral, yet still opposed by Nothingness. Three Realms which make up the World, Two opposing energies which, if combined in the right way, may yet reforge the χblade... And one Master, attempting to recreate the Great Keyblade War in order to gain access to Kingdom Hearts, and its as-yet unknown power.

This is the story of the rise, demise, revival and ultimate defeat of Master Xehanort. But it is not actually his story. Instead, it is the story of the Wielders who faced him. This is the story of _**Aura Hearts.**_


	2. Birth By Sleep (Chapter 0)

_13 Years before the destruction of Destiny Islands -_ _ **The Keyblade Graveyard/Destiny Islands**_

A young Keyblade Wielder finds himself surrounded by Neoshadows. His Master at the time, Xehanort, was trying to force him to tap into the darkness, but Ventus was not willing to do so. This eventually led to the Master extracting the darkness in his heart, creating Vanitas. However, doing so not only damaged the Keyblade Wielder's heart, but Vanitas' very presence weakened him and his Aura.

This led to the Master taking him to Destiny Islands, his old homeworld, with the intent that he might pass on peacefully there. But, fortunately for both of them, two newborn hearts - one heading to Destiny Islands in the first place, the other somehow detoured to there on its way to its homeworld - helped restore the damage to his heart and Aura respectively. This allowed Ven to resummon his Keyblade, causing Xehanort some surprise - but the Master now knew he was closer to creating the χblade.

* * *

 _3 Years Later -_ _ **Various Worlds, including Land of Departure, Radiant Garden and The Keyblade Graveyard**_

Time passed, and Ventus was taken under the wing of Master Erauqs. He, along with fellow Keyblade Wielders Aqua and Terra formed bonds, before eventually the older duo took the Mark of Mastery Exam. There, not only did Aqua become the only one who passed the mark and became a Keyblade Master - due to Master Erauqs believing that Terra was tainted by the darkness - but a chain of events led to the three friends leaving their homeworld.

These events started to drive the trio apart, as Terra started to show further signs of being tainted by the Darkness, Ven refusing to return home, and Aqua trying to keep things stable, but failing to do so that well. This came to a head when the trio met together in the Radiant Garden, as after facing the Trinity Armour, secrets were revealed which further drove Terra apart, while Ventus continued to learn about Vanitas.

Eventually, things began to come to a final head as Terra faced Erauqs - only for the Master to be killed by Xehanort before ruining the Land of Departure. He then reveals how the fates of the trio of friends would be sealed at the Keyblade Graveyard, before heading off. However, while he waited for the trio to gather at the Graveyard, he chose to ruin a world which said trio never arrived at, yet was beginning to swarm with Unversed. He never realised that this one action would lead to a strange being washing up on Destiny Islands with no memory of his old homeworld... But in the end, it was part of a much greater plan already etched into his heart.

The Battle of the Keyblade Graveyard ended in tragedy, with the incomplete χblade destroyed by Ventus along with Vanitas, but at the cost of his heart, which returned to the one who first healed it for protection; Terra's body was possessed by Xehanort, yet his heart, empowered with the heart of his old Master, was indomitable to Xehanort, and his Keyblade Armor and Will creating a very special kind of Nobody before they even existed in the first place; and Aqua eventually sealing Terra-Xehanort's memories before plunging into the Realm of Darkness after an attempt to save him.

But, it has been foretold that these three will soon be saved...


End file.
